The present invention relates to windows bearing an inscription in the form of a drawing or writing. Windows are generally designed for maximum light transmission; and this applies especially to vehicle windows which are governed by regulations specifying the minimum permissible light transmission.
With particular reference to vehicle windows, it may be desirable to add an inscription containing advertising material. Also, recently there has been a trend toward applying decorative inscriptions on vehicle windows. In many localities, however, regulations prohibit or limit the size of such inscriptions. This is generally so in view of the fact that the application of inscriptions on windows using conventional materials unacceptably reduces the transparency of the windows or does not allow acceptable visibility through the same. Excessive reduction in visibility results, for example, if the inscriptions are intended to be visible from long distances. In such a situation, the inscriptions would have to be large and would therefore take up a considerable surface area of the window.